


Resonate

by yourdayssi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, High School, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Assault, Strange Trauma, Sub Lee Haechan, Top Mark Lee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdayssi/pseuds/yourdayssi
Summary: Dari penilaian Youngho, Mark adalah orang yang baik. Dengan sedikit sifat cuek dari luar, remaja itu sebenarnya ramah dan mudah tertawa. Sangat cocok bila dipertemukan dengan adiknya yang suka membayol dan berisik. Namun nyatanya, dua orang itu tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjalin pertemanan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Resonate

**Author's Note:**

> Alur dan penokohan dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

"Haechan? Bangun, nak!" Matahari telah naik sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun si bungsu keluarga Seo belum menampakkan diri, padahal jam pelajaran akan dimulai dalam tiga puluh menit.

Ibu yang telah selesai dengan urusan dapur mengernyit bingung ketika sang anak tidak menanggapi panggilan maupun ketukan pintu. Pun pintu kamar yang menjadi satu-satunya sarana keluar-masuk masih terkunci. 

"Apa bocah itu masih tidur? Aku harus segera pergi." Ibu bergumam sendiri sembari meninggalkan pintu kamar Haechan demi menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan untuk menghadiri pembukaan anak cabang restoran milik besannya. Ia telah membersihkan diri usai memasak, dan berdandan untuk acara yang dimulai cukup pagi itu juga penting dibandingkan membangunkan sang anak yang tidak merespon sejak tadi. Andaikan si sulung Youngho masih tinggal di rumah itu, ia pasti menyerahkan semua hal padanya. Namun mengingat kini sang anak telah membangun rumah tangga sendiri, mau tak mau ia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada Youngho. 

Ibu akhirnya memutuskan mengetuk pintu untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Ia akan berpesan pada ahjumma dan satpam untuk tetap membangunkan bocah itu, sebab acara yang menantinya cukuplah penting demi menjaga nama di mata keluarga besannya. Sang suami tidak bisa turut hadir dalam acara itu karena urusan di luar kota, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus tetap hadir supaya Youngho tidak mengeluh padanya.

Ketika acara itu telah usai, wanita berusia awal lima puluhan itu tidak segera pulang meski mendapat kabar dari ahjumma bahwa si bungsu masih tidak merespon dan tetap mengunci pintu kamar. Ia masih perlu bercengkerama dengan keluarga besannya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar bersama mereka. Hingga sore datang, barulah ia kembali ke rumah dan menemukan raut khawatir ahjumma yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar si bungsu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan segera menyesal ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar itu. Ia segera memerintahkan satpam untuk membobol pintu kamar. Ketika matanya tidak mendapati sang anak di atas kasur, ia menelusuri ruangan itu hanya untuk menemukan si bungsu yang duduk meringkuk di bawah meja belajar. Ia ingin marah, namun melihat raut wajah sang anak membuat hatinya mencelos. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bocah itu.

"Haechan, sayang. Kenapa? Ada apa?" Ibu bersimpuh di depan sang anak. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau—lingkar bawah mata yang menghitam, bekas lelehan air mata, dan wajah memerah. Pandangan kosong dari mata bulat Haechan membuat ibu tanpa sadar menitihkan air mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu. Keadaannya saat ini terlalu menyayat hati.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Ibu memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi ketika Haechan tidak menjawab.

"Mark... Mark," Ibu semakin tidak paham ketika mendengar suara lesu milik Haechan. Mengapa anaknya menyebutkan nama tetangga mereka? Apa kondisi Haechan saat ini ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu?

"Iya? Apa semalam kau menginap di sana setelah mengantar makanan? Ibu tidur lebih dulu, jadi tidak tahu kapan kau pulang. Apa ada hal yang terjadi?" Ibu mengusap lembut surai hitam milik anaknya. Ia baru ingat jika semalam Haechan pergi mengantar kotak makanan untuk anak tetangga yang ditinggal sementara oleh kedua orang tuanya ke kampung halaman neneknya yang sakit. Setahu ibu, kemarin Mark mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, sehingga ia ingin mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Namun Haechan menolak dan lebih baik hanya memberikan makanan dalam kotak makan. Atas usulan itu, ibu setuju asalkan Haechanlah yang mengantar ke rumah Mark. 

Haechan menggeleng, ia memang menatap ke depan, tapi bukan ke arah ibunya yang ada di hadapan. Matanya masih terlihat kosong, dan ia langsung menggumamkan nama Mark berulang kali, sesekali menggeleng. Ibu mencoba menenangkan ketika Haechan meremat lengan kaus sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ibu sangat bingung saat Haechan justru terisak. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia segera menghubungi Youngho dan tetap menaruh pandangan ke arah si bungsu. 

"Ibu, bagaimana?" Ibu menggeleng lemah ke arah si sulung. Youngho telah datang ditemani sang istri begitu jam kerjanya usai. Ibu menjelaskan keadaan sang adik melalui telepon, sehingga ia meminta ibunya untuk tetap berbicara dengan Haechan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan apa pun. 

Youngho mengambil alih tempat sang ibu dan segera memeriksa keadaan adiknya. Mendapati si berisik Haechan dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat Youngho bersedih, namun tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi sang adik. Ia memeriksa kedua mata bulat Haechan, dan tidak ada reaksi apa pun yang diberikan bocah itu kecuali merapalkan nama Mark berulang kali. Youngho memeriksa bagian lain tubuh adiknya. Tidak ada hal yang nampak mencurigakan, kecuali banyaknya lebam di sekitar leher dan dada. Hal itu membuat Youngho kembali memeriksa bagian lain dan menemukan hal serupa di punggung dan paha bocah itu. Sebagai laki-laki yang telah menikah, Youngho tentu saja tahu lebam macam apa yang menghiasi tubuh adiknya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Haechan yang masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Haechan, kau ingin makan? Minum? Bermain game?" Youngho bertanya ketika sang adik mulai terengah-engah. Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan itu membuat Youngho berpikir sejenak. 

"Ibu, tolong panggil Mark untuk datang ke sini. Sementara itu aku akan memberikan obat penenang untuk Haechan. Dia benar-benar perlu istirahat untuk saat ini." Ibu mengangguk dan segera keluar ditemani ahjumma. Istri Youngho mendekat, membantu suaminya menyiapkan obat untuk Haechan.

"Apa keadaannya benar-benar ada kaitannya dengan si Mark itu, sayang?" Perempuan itu menyerahkan tas berisi perlengkapan milik Youngho, kakak kandung Haechan sekaligus Psikiater muda di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di kota itu. 

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain mencurigai anak itu. Kita mendengarnya, tidak ada yang Haechan ucapkan selain nama Mark. Bukankah itu sudah jelas, babe?"

"Bisa jadi. Aku tidak menyangka adik kita akan mengalami hal berat ini. Kita harus membantunya, sayang."

"Tentu saja. Dan aku juga butuh bantuanmu, babe." Youngho tersenyum lembut dan mendapat balasan serupa. Ketika telah menemukan obat yang tepat, ia segera mengisi alat suntik dengan cairan tersebut dan menyuntik Haechan dengan bantuan sang istri. Ia pikir Haechan akan diam dan menerima sengatan jarum dengan tenang. Nyatanya bocah itu sedikit menggeliat dan terus-menerus meneriakkan nama Mark tanpa lelah. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Haechan mulai tenang. Ia tidak lagi mengoceh dan hanya menyandarkan punggung pada dinding, masih berada di bawah meja, sehingga cukup menyulitkan bagi Youngho untuk memindahkannya ke atas kasur.

***

Sepuluh tahun adalah jarak usia Youngho dan Haechan. Angka yang tidak terlalu sedikit, tidak pula terlalu banyak—setidaknya begitu menurut Haechan, sebab sang kakak selalu bisa bertindak tanpa memedulikan rentang usia. Dua bersaudara itu sangat kompak dan saling bahu-membahu. Meski pertengkaran adalah keniscayaan, mereka selalu bisa mengakhiri hal itu tanpa perlu waktu yang lama.

Youngho merupakan tipe kakak yang peduli namun tidak mengekang. Ia membebaskan adiknya berbuat apa pun selama masih berada pada batas normal sesuai dengan norma dan etika. Hal itu membuntuti ajaran sang ayah yang sangat disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi harga sebuah kejujuran dan kepatuhan. Youngho juga sosok yang tidak melepaskan mata dari teman sepermainan Haechan. Sejak Haechan masih kecil, mereka terbiasa berbagi cerita satu sama lain sehingga mengenal pula orang-orang yang ada dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang dijalin oleh masing-masing. Dan selama itu, seingat Youngho, Mark bukanlah satu dari sekian orang yang kerap masuk ke dalam cerita yang dibagikan Haechan padanya. Tetangganya itu hanya sekali saja dibicarakan Haechan pada Youngho, sehingga ia berkesimpulan dua bocah itu tidaklah dekat.

Meski sang adik tidak bergaul dengan tetangga pindahan itu, Youngho entah bagaimana bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan si keturunan Kanada. Mereka berkenalan ketika bermain basket bersama di lapangan kompleks. Dan dari perkenalan itu, masing-masing menganggap mereka dapat menjadi teman baik sebab memiliki beberapa ketertarikan yang sama, meski usia terpaut lumayan jauh. 

Dari penilaian Youngho, Mark adalah orang yang baik. Dengan sedikit sifat cuek dari luar, remaja itu sebenarnya ramah dan mudah tertawa. Sangat cocok bila dipertemukan dengan adiknya yang suka membayol dan berisik. Namun nyatanya, dua orang itu tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjalin pertemanan. 

Ketika mendengar nama Mark mengalun dari bibir sang adik, Youngho cukup tertegun. Ia pikir mereka telah memutuskan untuk saling mengenal dan berteman. Namun dugaan itu rasanya tidak tepat, tatkala ia menyadari rapalan yang didengungkan adiknya terlalu berlebihan dan menyiratkan suatu makna akan sebuah peristiwa yang mungkin dialami adiknya. Ditambah dengan bukti fisik yang sangat terlihat jelas, Youngho semakin yakin untuk memanggil remaja itu dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang belum pernah Youngho berikan padanya.

"Apa kau telah berbuat sesuatu pada adikku, Mark?" Tanpa basa-basi, Youngho menyerang tetangganya dengan kalimat tanya bernada rendah begitu melihat Mark hendak memasuki kamar bersama sang ibu. Youngho buru-buru melangkah keluar dari kamar itu menuju ruang tengah, meminta sang ibu untuk tetap menjaga Haechan. Ia perlu bicara dengan bocah remaja ini, yang tidak pernah terlibat satu pun peristiwa dengan adiknya.

Mark terlihat terhenyak. Namun tetap mengikuti langkah Youngho beserta istrinya, lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengulum bibir dan bernapas dengan berantakan. Mempersiapkan diri untuk mengakui suatu hal yang ia pertimbangkan beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ibu Haechan memanggilnya untuk mengunjungi rumah mereka. Mark menunduk sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Youngho, ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk hal ini.

"Maaf hyung, aku bersalah. Aku... Aku tidak sengaja." Harusnya Youngho menghargai kejujuran remaja di hadapannya itu, bukannya menghadiahi dengan bogem mentah di sisi kanan wajah Mark dengan keras. Menimbulkan ringisan tertahan dari penerimanya.

"Dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padanya, Mark?" Youngho masih mencengkeram kerah kemeja sekolah Mark sambil menarik kerah itu agar empunya berdiri menghadapnya. Ia tahu menghadapi hal ini dengan emosi bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijak. Namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memukul wajah Mark bertubi-tubi setelah pertanyaan terakhirnya mendapat jawaban.

"A-aku meniduri Haechan."

***

**Malam Sebelumnya**  
Penghargaan atas segala perjuangan menghadapi soal ujian masuk perguruan tinggi layak diberikan bagi lima orang yang duduk di atas sofa. Meja ruang tengah telah penuh dengan berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol yang disumbangkan oleh masing-masing orang. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa makanan ringan dan kudapan jalanan juga tak kalah memenuhi meja di kediaman Mark Lee, pejuang perguruan tinggi negeri terkemuka di Seoul.

Kelima orang itu telah menghabiskan botol terakhir sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dua orang teman Mark bahkan meninggalkan ruang tengah, entah ke mana. Dua orang lainnya masih berada di atas sofa sambil melemparkan gombalan menjijikkan satu sama lain. Mark ingin meninggalkan tempat itu untuk bercumbu dengan kasur empuknya, tapi efek minuman beralkohol membuat kepalanya begitu pusing. Meski begitu entah bagaimana ia tetap memaksa melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama demi melihat sosok yang membunyikan bel dengan konsisten.

Mungkin penglihatan Mark ketika mabuk sangatlah buruk, tapi ia sangat yakin yang berada di hadapannya setelah membuka pintu adalah Haechan. Tetangganya yang berisik dan aktif, yang begitu ia hindarkan dari lingkaran pertemanannya. Haechan si anak berisik berkulit tan itu memasang muka kesal tepat di hadapan Mark. Ia bukanlah tipe penyabar yang rela menunggu di depan pintu selama bermenit-menit hanya untuk mendapati muka hangover tetangga sinisnya itu. Tujuannya ke rumah itu hanyalah untuk memberikan beberapa kotak lauk makan malam atas perintah otoriter sang ibu.

"Sialan! Menjauh, Mark!" Haechan langsung memekik tatkala sosok di hadapan itu menubrukkan diri. Mengalungkan tangan pada belakang kepala Haechan dengan begitu erat, menekan kotak makan di antara perut mereka.

Haechan tidak ingat mereka pernah bersentuhan selama saling mengenal. Ia hanya ingat kenangan ketika pertama kali berkenalan dengan Mark di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, di mana saat itu Mark menjauhinya karena terlalu berisik. Setelah itu, Mark enggan bertukar sapa dengannya, membuat Haechan mau tak mau juga tidak peduli pada kakak kelas sekaligus tetangganya itu. Lagi pula, ia masih mempunyai banyak teman di luar sana, tak masalah jika dirinya tidak menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik dengan tetangga pindahan itu.

Dan setelah sekian tahun sejak saling mengenal, Mark memberinya sebuah pelukan terlalu erat serta menggumamkan namanya. Haechan tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Mark dan ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya berbunyi, "Haechan-ie, imut sekali. Kau sangat imut! Dongsaeng-ah, aku adalah hyung! Kau tidak boleh hanya memanggil namaku, eum? Aih, imut sekali." 

Haechan ingin sekali melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark yang berbau alkohol. Tapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu untuk mendorong atau menendang Mark hingga menjauh darinya. Pun Mark ternyata semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan menggosokkan wajahnya pada bahu, pipi kanan, dan pipi kiri Haechan. Rasa geli serta sedikit jijik membuat Haechan lengah, memberikan kesempatan bagi Mark untuk menarik Haechan masuk, meninggalkan pintu yang otomatis menutup. Tanpa memedulikan erangan penuh penolakan, Mark membawa Haechan yang masih berada di dalam pelukan, menyeretnya, hingga Haechan cukup kesusahan meniti anak tangga dengan posisi membelakangi jalan itu. Kedua orang itu beberapa kali tersandung anak tangga, atau kaki masing-masing, dan perjalanan itu bermuara ke sebuah ruangan yang Haechan yakini sebagai kamar milik Mark. 

Dua kotak makan titipan sang ibu terjatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Haechan ke atas permukaan yang empuk. Mark kembali mendusalkan muka ke arah leher Haechan yang berada di antara kasur empuk dan Mark. Tak kenal lelah, Haechan terus-menerus mendorong bahu Mark dan menendangkan kaki ke kaki lainnya. 

"Argh! Hyung!" Ia memekik kencang ketika Mark menggigit kulit lehernya, begitu menyakitkan. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari hal yang tengah dilakukan Mark bukanlah suatu perbuatan wajar. Mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk saling merasakan suhu tubuh satu sama lain. Mengingat hubungan mereka, membuat Haechan tidak pernah membayangkan sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia terus memekik, berteriak, dan berusaha menjauhkan Mark dari tubuhnya, tapi lelaki mabuk itu memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat untuk sekadar ditumbangkan. 

Haechan adalah seorang happy virus. Pembangkit mood di lingkaran pertemanan manapun, dan seseorang yang tidak akan meneteskan air mata karena adegan menyedihkan dalam kehidupan nyata atau sekadar drama belaka. Namun pengecualian ketika rasa takut memakan seluruh keberaniannya. Ia tak sungkan untuk menangis tatkala Mark meraup bibirnya. Membawa paksa kepada ciuman bergairah yang begitu menuntut. Haechan tidak pernah berciuman, sama sekali. Ia memang beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah, tapi dirinya tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya mencari seseorang yang click dengannya, tanpa perlu melakukan banyak sentuhan fisik yang tidak diperlukan. 

"Mark hyung!"

Tidak henti meronta, Haechan semakin berteriak ketika Mark meraba dadanya. Rasanya menyakitkan, meski terkadang ia dan beberapa teman saling mencubit dada satu sama lain, tapi kondisinya berbeda. Mereka melakukan itu untuk mendesak teman yang susah diatur atau mengingkari janji, sedangkan saat ini Haechan jelas-jelas menjadi korban pencabulan. Sesama jenis. 

"Hyung lepas! Arghk—" Ketika Haechan berusaha menjauhkan tangan kanan Mark dari dadanya, tangan kiri lelaki di atasnya itu justru meremas alat kelaminnya dengan kuat. Remasan lama nan kuat itu membuat Haechan berada di ambang kebingungan. Ia masih menangis dan meronta saat dada dan kelaminnya dipermainkan, tapi miliknya di bawah sana merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai. Ia bisa merasakan miliknya tengah menegang di balik celana nilon selutut kesukaannya. Haechan mungkin bisa bernapas sedikit lega ketika Mark menghentikan remasan di dada maupun di bagian bawahnya. Namun lelaki itu tidak menghentikan aksinya dan kembali memagut bibir Haechan dengan melibatkan lidah keduanya. Mark menahan kedua sisi rahang Haechan, memaksa mulutnya untuk terbuka, demi menyapa apa yang berada di dalam. Haechan semakin merasa tidak berdaya, terlebih ketika Mark menurunkan pinggul, mempertemukan alat kelamin yang masih terbungkus celana agar penis mereka saling menggesek. 

"Eumh-arrkk! Hentikan, hyung!"

Semua terasa begitu berlebihan. Selama ini Haechan selalu menjaga diri dengan mempelajari dan memahami seks edukasi yang diajarkan ayah dan ibu maupun pihak sekolah. Ia tidak pernah sengaja masturbasi atau menonton film biru seperti teman-temannya. Haechan menjunjung tinggi kesucian dirinya, dan juga kekasih, bahkan mantan-mantannya. Ia bertekad menjadi pemuda bersih yang baik dan taat aturan. Bukan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka Mark akan melakukan ini, karena setahunya Mark hanyalah siswa disiplin dan taat aturan juga. Apakah semua ini terjadi karena Mark terlalu mabuk sehingga kehilangan akal sehatnya?

Ciuman sepihak itu terlepas entah karena apa. Haechan memanfaatkan momen untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin tanpa aturan dan mencoba melarikan diri, tapi Mark justru bergerak untuk melucuti celana dan kaus yang dikenakan Haechan. Ia tak henti memberontak dan berteriak. Bahkan tenggorokannya telah sakit sebab semenjak tadi ia terus mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras, dengan pengharapan ada orang baik yang mendengar teriakan kencangnya dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari terkaman si mabuk Mark. Ia juga berharap sang ibu datang menyusul sebab dirinya belum kunjung kembali dari urusan yang harusnya memakan waktu tidak lama.

"Jangan, hyung! Jangan! Menjauh dariku, berengsek!" Haechan melengkungkan punggung begitu merasakan masuknya jari ramping ke dalam lubang anusnya. Ini sangat salah. Mark memang sudah gila.

"Sempit sekali. Uh–ini bersih, Haechan. Aku menyukainya." Dengan Haechan yang terbaring memberontak, Mark seolah tidak memiliki kesulitan berarti untuk menjelajahi tubuh tetangganya itu. Dua jarinya kini semakin masuk ke dalam, seperti mengorek lubang milik Haechan tanpa permisi. Tangannya yang lain secara konsisten bergantian memilin kedua puting milik Haechan. Mark juga tak segan untuk menggigit bibir bawah yang lebih muda ketika jeritan keras mengalun dari sana.

"Kumohon hentikan, hyung! Jangan lanjutkan! Kumohon ampuni aku!" Haechan tidak lagi memiliki senjata lain selain memohon dengan mengesampingkan harga dirinya tatkala Mark mengeluarkan jari dari lubangnya dan bersiap menggantikan dengan alat kelamin yang telah sepenuhnya menegang.

Namun seolah permohonan Haechan adalah angin lalu, Mark tetap mendorong kejantanannya memasuki lubang yang ia persiapkan tadi. Mulutnya membungkam bibir Haechan dengan ciuman kasar dan panas. Pinggul milik Mark bekerja dengan begitu keras, menyebabkan Haechan mendesah—menjerit tersiksa. Remaja yang lebih muda tidak lagi berdaya ketika Mark benar-benar menghancurkan tubuhnya semalaman dengan begitu dalam, kasar, dan kuat. Ia bahkan memerlukan beberapa puluh menit untuk bangkit dan memakai kembali pakaiannya ketika Mark telah terlelap saat fajar tiba. Haechan menyelinap pergi, pulang menuju rumahnya dengan membawa kesakitan, kepiluan, dan kebingungan, menghasilkan sebuah trauma mendalam dalam sekejap.

***

"Yakk!" Sebuah suara melengking datang dari balik punggung Mark. Semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah terperanjat ketika pemilik suara itu berjalan cepat dan mengambil alih cengkeraman Youngho di kerah Mark. Ia menatap Mark dengan tajam.

"Apa kau benar-benar melakukan perbuatan bejat itu, Sunbae? Sialan!" Mark merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan cukup kuat karena ulah gadis yang ia kenal. Ia jatuh di atas sofa, dan selanjutnya gadis itu memukulnya dengan brutal dan meneriakinya dengan berbagai macam umpatan. Youngho hanya diam mematung, bingung dan merelakan saja ketika Mark hanya diam saat mendapatkan pukulan dari seorang gadis. Namun istrinya tidak diam begitu saja dan segera melerai sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah. Ia menarik paksa gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di kediaman itu tanpa pertanda.

"Aku mendengar semuanya! Kau sungguh bajingan!" teriak gadis itu.

"Youngho, ada apa?" Ibu tiba-tiba muncul begitu mendengar keributan dari ruang tengah. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing dalam penglihatan. "Winter?" Ibu memastikan nama milik gadis yang beberapa hari lalu bertandang di rumahnya. Diperkenalkan oleh Haechan sebagai kekasihnya.

Gadis itu berjalan lemas ke arah ibu. Wajahnya merah karena amarah, air mata telah berada di pelupuk miliknya. "Bibi, di mana Haechan?" tanya gadis bernama Winter itu.

Ibu menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan iba. Kekasih anaknya terlihat menyedihkan, tetapi pergerakan Youngho lebih mencuri perhatiannya.

"Jelaskan semuanya pada orang-orang terkasihnya, bajingan." Youngho menyeret paksa Mark hingga remaja itu bertekuk lutut di hadapan ibunya dan gadis berseragam yang sama seperti Mark, membuat ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Winter dan sepenuhnya terfokus pada Mark yang terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Aku...aku berdosa padamu, bibi. Aku telah menodai kesucian putramu. Maaf, Haechan tidak pantas menerima perlakuan bejatku." Kaki ibu seketika lemas, Winter dengan sigap membantu ibu untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Meski ucapan Mark tidak menyuratkan perbuatan bejat dalam hal apa, namun ibu dapat memahaminya. Ibu tidak kuasa menahan isak tangis, sehingga Winter dan istri Youngho menuntun ibu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi selamat, kau berhasil menorehkan trauma mendalam bagi Haechan, Mark sialan." Youngho berucap sarkas. Ia kembali melayangkan pukulan dengan ringan ke arah Mark yang berserah diri. Hanya sejenak karena sang istri kembali menghentikannya.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengurus bajingan sialan ini, Yeonwoo. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Haechan." Tanpa panggilan sayang, Youngho menyuruh sang istri, mencoba meredam amarah dengan meninggalkan Mark dan berfokus pada kondisi Haechan yang masih terbaring lemah. Sementara itu, Yeonwoo hanya mengangguk dan membantu Mark untuk berdiri, menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Ibu mertuanya dan Winter ada di sana, menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda ke arah Mark.

Mark menahan rasa perih ketika Yeonwoo mulai membersihkan lukanya. Ia segera menolak bantuan wanita itu dan memilih untuk mengerjakannya sendiri dengan seadanya. Di hadapan tiga perempuan berbeda zaman itu, Mark memalingkan wajah dari mereka.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja jika sekarang kita membicarakan kejadian ini?" Sebagai seorang Psikolog, Yeonwoo memahami kondisi sang ibu masih belum stabil setelah mendengar pengakuan Mark. Namun ia harus tetap memberikan penawaran yang patut dicoba.

Begitu mendapat anggukan lemah dari ibu mertuanya, Yeonwoo beralih kepada Mark yang telah menempelkan plaster di sudut bibir. Perempuan itu tahu, Mark pasti sungkan mendapat bantuan darinya dan hanya merawat luka itu sebisanya.

"Mark, apa kau baik? Kau akan berbicara padaku saja atau langsung kepada ibu?" Sebenarnya Yeonwoo tidak begitu mengenal Mark. Ia hanya tahu sebatas nama, tanpa mengenal sifat dan seluk-beluk pemuda itu.

"Aku...akan berbicara pada kalian bertiga." Mark berucap dengan mantap, seolah benar-benar siap mengakui perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kepada Haechan di depan tiga orang perempuan itu. Ketika ia mulai berbicara, matanya memandang ke bawah, tidak sampai hati untuk menatap salah satu dari tiga perempuan itu, apalagi ibu Haechan. Ia menceritakan segala hal yang ia ingat, dan bagaimana dirinya bersikap setelah menyadari Haechan tidak ada di kamarnya saat ia bangun tidur. Mark merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ingin hati membicarakan hal itu dengan Haechan, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan tetangganya itu di sekolah. Sehingga Mark memutuskan untuk sejenak melupakan masalah itu. Namun kehadiran ibu Haechan yang mencarinya dan membawa kabar tidak baik tentang Haechan membuat Mark merasa semakin dihantui rasa bersalah. Ia tidak memohon pengampunan pada ibu Haechan atas kesalahannya, karena ia pantas untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan bejatnya.

"Perbuatanmu benar-benar menghancurkannya, Mark. Aku masih tidak bisa berbicara dengannya, dia tidak berada dalam kesadaran dirinya sendiri." Youngho muncul setelah samar-samar mendengar suara Mark yang berbicara di ruang tengah. Ia meninggalkan Haechan sejenak dan meminta sang ibu untuk kembali ke kamar si bungsu. 

"Aku memang bersalah, hyung. Aku...akan bertanggung jawab." Semua orang yang berada di sana tercengang, memikirkan sebuah persetujuan karena itulah yang harus Mark lakukan setelah membuat anak orang menjadi sekarat. Namun lain halnya dengan Youngho, lelaki itu tidak berpikir demikian.

"Tidak. Hari ini adalah kali terakhir kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Silakan pergi, jangan sampai Haechan melihat wajahmu lagi." Itu adalah ucapan yang mutlak, karena bahkan ketika Yeonwoo mencoba menenangkan suaminya, lelaki itu masih tetap tenggelam dengan amarahnya. Beruntungnya si sulung keluarga Seo itu tidak memberikan bogem mentah lagi kepada Mark.

Tidak mendapat pukulan lagi membuat Mark semakin merasa bersalah. Juga merasa bahwa masalah ini tidak semudah itu untuk berakhir. Ia akan membawa kemana pun beban dari perbuatan bejat yang telah ia lakukan, entah sampai kapan. Berselimut rasa bersalah, Mark tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana kepala keluarga Seo yang tegas akan menyikapi masalah ini, juga jika orang tuanya akan tahu, Mark tidak bisa menebak seperti apa nasibnya ke depan. Rasa sesak terasa mendesak di dada, namun ia tidak memiliki hak untuk bersikap lemah dan menyedihkan. Ia harus tetap waras untuk menghadapi segalanya.

***

Hari berikutnya, Mark memaksakan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan oleh murid-murid tingkat akhir. Seperti biasa, ia akan bertemu dengan Hendery dan Xiaojun, atau Jungwoo di halte untuk berangkat bersama. Langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil menuju tempat itu terasa berat. Bukan hanya kaki, pundaknya juga tak kalah berat rasanya, menopang masalah yang melanda terakhir kali. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyebut itu sebagai masalah, karena itu murni kesalahannya, meski tak disengaja. Tapi tetap saja, kesalahannya berubah menjadi sebuah masalah, terasa besar dan berat di saat yang sama.

Jarak yang ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki terasa lebih panjang kali itu. Namun ia tidak menyangka dari keluhan yang sejak tadi terucap, akan membawanya menuju sebuah malapetaka tak terduga-duga. Tubuhnya terseret menuju gang sempit oleh orang tak dikenal, ia tidak sempat menghitung jumlahnya. Yang jelas begitu dirinya dilempar ke tanah, dua orang mendekat ke arahnya, tanpa aba-aba melucuti kancing seragamnya dengan kasar. Mark panik, belum bisa memproses seluruh kejadian itu, tapi kedua kakinya yang bebas sempat menendang dua orang itu hingga tersungkur. Mark segera berdiri, mengabaikan kemejanya yang setengah terbuka demi memasang kuda-kuda. Ia kini bisa menghitung dengan jelas orang-orang tak dikenal yang menyeretnya tadi. Empat orang laki-laki berjaket hitam, tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Kata yang mungkin tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka adalah preman. Cabul.

"Sial, ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah beraksi? Mundurlah atau kalian akan habis di tanganku." Itu bukan suatu kesungguhan, melainkan sebuah ancaman belaka. Ia memang tidak memiliki riwayat latihan bela diri atau apa pun, hanya sesekali berolahraga membentuk otot, bukan mengumpulkan kekuatan. Tapi ia pernah sekali meninju semangka utuh dan berhasil membelahnya. Mungkin itu bisa dianggap sebagai latihan.

"Diam saja, pecundang. Kami hanya akan bermain denganmu sebentar saja demi uang."

"Sial." Mark tidak berpikir ia bisa melarikan diri dari situasi itu, namun entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, dua buah ember bekas yang ada di sisi kanan melayang menuju orang-orang itu akibat ulahnya, dan ia segera berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. 

Sebuah tabrakan di mulut gang tak terhindarkan. Mark bersyukur karena itu bukan preman cadangan lain, melainkan Lucas dan Jungwoo yang berjalan melintas. Ia berteriak lari kepada dua orang temannya yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tidak, sebelum mereka mengetahui Mark tengah dikejar oleh empat orang laki-laki mengerikan. Lucas menarik tangan Jungwoo dan menyusul Mark yang tengah memberhentikan taksi, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam ketika kesempatan masih ada.

"Siapa orang-orang itu?" Para penumpang di dalam taksi terengah-engah, namun Jungwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya seseorang membayar mereka untuk mencelakaiku. Dalam konteks lain." Mark masih menutup mata dan mengatur napas sebaik mungkin. Tangan dan kakinya masih gemetar, begitu juga dengan bibirnya.

"What?" Lucas tidak memahami kalimat terakhir, begitu pula dengan Jungwoo.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di sekolah." Rasanya Mark tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berbicara. Ia bahkan menahan rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana Lucas dan Jungwoo bisa berangkat bersama, karena setahunya, rumah Lucas sangatlah dekat dengan sekolah, untuk apa temannya menghampiri Jungwoo?

***

"Kau sungguh akan pergi, Mark?" tanya Xiaojun ketika Mark telah membereskan seluruh buku dengan rapi. Laki-laki itu mengiyakan dan segera berdiri, diikuti oleh dua orang di belakang.

"Hei, tenanglah, jangan buru-buru. Kita harus menunggu Lucas dan Jungwoo sebentar." Hendery mencekal bahu Mark ketika temannya itu mengambil langkah besar. Mereka setidaknya harus menunggu Lucas dan Jungwoo di kelas sebelah untuk turut serta melindungi Mark jika orang-orang yang diceritakan Mark pagi tadi akan datang kembali. Meski Mark berkata ia tidak takut, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga bukan? Mark seharusnya memanggil bodyguard dan sopir pribadi jika tidak ingin diperhatikan oleh keempat sahabatnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau benar-benar telah melakukannya, Mark." Menghela napas panjang, Hendery tersenyum dan geleng kepala dengan begitu sialan, membuat Mark ingin menonjok mukanya. Keinginan Mark rupanya diakomodir oleh Xiaojun dengan cubitan keras di lengan Hendery.

"Jaga mulutmu. Mark tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Hendery memasang muka cemberut ketika Xiaojun menimpali ucapannya. Ia beralih kembali kepada Mark yang berdiri dengan melamun.

"Apa kau ingat jika kau memang melakukannya, Mark?" Seolah tidak menyerah, Hendery terus bertanya. Ia akhirnya diburu oleh Xiaojun yang telah siap memukul mulutnya. Mark hanya memandang tingkah temannya itu dalam diam, memikirkan pertanyaan Hendery sebelumnya.

Jujur saja, Mark memang mengingatnya, seperti sebuah kilasan balik dari kejadian berwarna hitam putih dengan Haechan yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba telah terkungkung di bawah dirinya dengan tangisan dan teriakan, dan ia yang menggerakkan tubuh, melecehkan Haechan secara sepihak. Mark ingat, tapi ia tidak mengingat rasanya. Sangat cabul kedengarannya, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur karena tidak mengingat rasa dari hal mengerikan lain yang telah ia perbuat pada Haechan. Ia bahkan tidak berani hanya untuk sekadar membayangkannya.

"Mark," Tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya. Itu suara Jungwoo, ia datang bersama Lucas dari kelas sebelah, membuat Mark meneruskan langkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi daripada bus, diikuti oleh keempat temannya.

Ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan, kelima orang itu harus menghadapi sebuah halangan di depan gerbang, namun dengan sedikit keahlian Hendery dan Jungwoo, Mark bisa menyelinap dengan mudah mengelabuhi satpam menuju tempat yang sejak tadi mengantui benaknya. 

"Hei, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak datang ke sini, Mark!" Sebuah teriakan sarat akan keterkejutan terucap dari seorang Seo Youngho, sosok teman yang sangat Mark hormati dan hargai sebelumnya. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri dari sofa, meninggalkan laptop dan berkas yang sejak tadi dihadapinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau justru membalaskan dendam dengan cara seperti itu, hyung. Cara yang sangat bajingan." Mark menatap tajam pada Youngho yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Youngho mengernyitkan dahi, tidak memahami ucapan Mark. 

"Apa yang kaukatakan, sialan?" Youngho tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencengkeram kerah Mark. Itu membuat Mark tertawa dan mencoba mendorong Youngho dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Dirinya sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ia tidak terima jika Youngho memilih cara yang keliru untuk menyelesaikannya alih-alih menerima pertanggungjawaban yang ia tawarkan di hari sebelumnya. 

Bagai deja vu, pintu sebuah kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Nyonya Seo yang disuguhkan pemandangan si sulung yang mencengkeram kerah seragam tetangganya. Ibu Haechan segera mendekat untuk memisahkan mereka, mengomeli Youngho yang mudah sekali menggunakan tangan.

"Kau mengirimkan preman untuk balas dendam, bukan begitu, hyung?" Mark mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang dan mengira teman-temannya berhasil menyusul dirinya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya benar karena terdapat tambahan anggota di antara mereka.

"Aku yang melakukannya, bajingan." Itu suara Winter, Mark mengingatnya. Cukup terkejut dan tidak menyangka gadis itu akan berbuat hal yang berada di luar nalarnya. 

Hening setelahnya, ketika Mark hanya bisa memandang gadis cantik yang kini tengah menghadapnya. Gadis yang merupakan kekasih Haechan saat ini.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya, Kim!" Youngho menatap dengan marah pada gadis itu.

"Aku berhak! Haechan kekasihku! Aku berhak membalas perbuatan bejat yang dia lakukan dengan hal yang sama. Apa kalian menyuruhku untuk diam saja di saat kekasihku sangat menderita?" Gadis itu terlihat marah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mark menegang setelahnya. Bukan karena penuturan gadis Kim itu, tapi juga karena pergerakan seseorang yang beberapa hari tidak ia jumpai.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Winter, karena pandangan mereka juga tertuju pada arah pandang Mark. Ibu yang menyadari kelalaiannya karena tidak menutup pintu kamar, hendak bergerak mendekat, namun Youngho menahannya. Ia perlu melakukan observasi atas tindakan adiknya yang mampu berjalan ke luar kamar setelah sebelumnya tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran pikiran dan penolakan pada hal-hal keseharian yang harusnya dilakukan tanpa paksaan—seperti makan, mandi, tidur. Semua orang memusatkan fokus pada Haechan yang masih berpiyama, berjalan dan memandang lurus ke satu titik, mendekat, mendekat, dan telah begitu dekat karena hanya ada satu langkah kaki yang menjadi jarak

"Mark... Mark," Itu terdengar seperti bagian dari racauan Haechan di hari sebelumnya. Saat ini tepat di hadapan Mark, menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi yang lebih tua, Haechan terus membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah Mark yang terlihat bingung dan terkejut hanya untuk mendapati yang lebih muda meraup bibirnya. Pergerakan yang halus, lembut, dan tiba-tiba menuntut membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan tercengang bukan main. Winter mengalihkan pandangan, tak kuasa melihat seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya mencium laki-laki lain di depan matanya sendiri. Ibu dan keempat teman Mark juga tak kalah terkejut dengan reaksi masing-masing. Hanya Youngho yang menatap perilaku adiknya dengan marah. Ia melangkah maju tatkala tangan Haechan terkalung di belakang kepala Mark, melanjutkan ciuman sepihak dengan gairah yang memuncak—disertai lenguhan. Haechan merengek tidak terima ketika sang kakak memisahkan pagutan itu. Tangan melingkari lengan milik Mark dengan erat saat Youngho meminta Haechan untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia terus meronta, membuat Mark mau tidak mau ikut menenangkan, mencoba berbicara dengan Haechan. Youngho tercengang ketika sang adik mau menuruti ucapan Mark dan kembali ke kamar bersamanya. 

"Youngho," Meski ibu masih terguncang, ia memaksakan diri untuk menghampiri anak sulungnya, menanyakan hal yang baru saja terjadi dan pendapat lelaki jangkung itu.

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Mark akan membantu Haechan kembali seperti sedia kala," kata Youngho, dengan nada menenangkan, berharap sang ibu tidak memikirkan kejadian ini secara berlarut-larut. Ia khawatir ibu membawa masalah ini terlalu dalam sehingga mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Youngho memutuskan untuk menghubungi istrinya setelah menyuruh sang ibu duduk dan beristirahat, mengabaikan tamu-tamu tak diundang yang kini justru memberi perhatian pada ibunya.

Di lain tempat, Mark bekerja begitu keras untuk menahan perbuatan Haechan yang semakin agresif. Ia tidak menyangka trauma yang dialami bocah itu justru akan berjalan dengan begini anehnya dalam waktu yang singkat. Tangannya sejak tadi telah menghalau bahu Haechan agar menyudahi ciuman yang semakin menggebu, namun Mark harus bersabar karena yang lebih muda tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Ia akhirnya mengarahkan tubuh mereka yang masih bersatu ke arah ranjang, membiarkan Haechan jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur, lalu menarik diri, melepas pagutan itu.

"Hyung..." Mark tidak pernah memandang Haechan seperti saat ini dalam keadaan sadar sebelumnya. Mata bulat yang tengah ia tatap berkaca-kaca, menyiratkan sebuah makna yang tidak bisa ia pahami. Namun Mark merasa Haechan telah memiliki kesadaran yang penuh, atau tidak.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membalasku?" 

Dahi Mark mengernyit, sebuah pertanda bahwa ia tidak memahami sesuatu.

"Hyung tidak menciumku," jelasnya, cukup membuat mata Mark membelalak sejenak. Tersenyum samar, Mark tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari mata Haechan yang siap mengeluarkan tetesannya. Kedua tangan bocah itu yang masih mengalung di leher belakangnya mengerat, membuat kepala Mark mendekat, dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Mark menciumnya, pelan dan sangat lembut, hanya agar Haechan tidak menangis di hadapannya.

Pagutan mereka berakhir ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

***

"Bisa dikatakan, bentuk trauma yang dirasakan Haechan cukup berbeda dari yang biasa kutemui. Kebanyakan korban pelecehan seksual sesama jenis akan mengalami trauma yang membuat mereka ketakutan, depresi, sehingga mempengaruhi pola keseharian diri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka masih bisa mengendalikan kerja otak, hanya saja perasaan dan hati mereka terpengaruhi oleh rasa takut, yang menimbulkan kegelisahan lain. Hampir mirip dengan kasus Haechan, tapi dia justru tidak takut padamu dan mengharap kehadiranmu di sampingnya. Bagaimana kau melakukan itu, Mark?"

Tersedak oleh air mineral yang baru saja diminum, Mark terbatuk cukup keras. Yeonwoo akhirnya menyadari timing Mark yang tidak tepat untuk mengusir dahaga ketika mereka tengah membicarakan hal serius.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan nyawa karena tersedak sebelum adikku pulih, Mark," ucap Youngho, memberikan tepukan keras di punggung yang lebih muda.

Mark kembali meminum air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang sakit. Mengambil napas panjang, Mark menoleh ke samping kiri, tempat di mana Haechan duduk manis dalam diam, mengikuti perintah Mark sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengingat semua hal dengan jelas sampai saat ini. Aku..., entahlah, aku tidak tahu." 

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menanyakan bagaimana kau melakukan itu," ucapan Yeonwoo membuat Mark menunduk malu. Perempuan itu melanjutkan, "Kalian tidak berteman sebelumnya. Apa penyebabnya?"

"Entahlah, Haechan terlalu berisik menurutku. Aku hanya merasa tidak cocok berteman dengannya," ungkapnya, membuat Yeonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Haechan?" 

Yang ditanya sanggup untuk menatap Yeonwoo, namun ia tidak bersuara, hanya memutuskan kontak mata pada akhirnya, menunduk perlahan, dan mengeratkan pelukan di lengan Mark. 

"Aku curiga adikmu telah lama menyukai si Mark ini, Youngho."

Ada keheningan setelahnya karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seingat Youngho, ia memang sering mendengar Haechan menceritakan gadis-gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi adiknya itu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang bagaimana kesannya terhadap Mark. Youngho tidak yakin apakah sang adik menyembunyikan rasa itu atau sebaliknya.

Di lain sisi, Mark diingatkan kembali tentang bagaimana Haechan acapkali memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang cukup lama ketika mereka berpapasan. Mark hanya mengartikan pandangan itu sebagai rasa tidak suka dari yang lebih muda karena ia pernah menegur Haechan sebab terlalu berisik. Mark kemudian memikirkan probabilitas dari ucapan Yeonwoo, sebelum setelahnya menggeleng karena pemikiran itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya, Haechan berbicara padaku tadi," ucapan Mark berhasil memecah keheningan.

Kepada Youngho dan Yeonwoo, Mark menceritakan kejadian beberapa menit sebelum dua orang itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar Haechan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malu, tetapi rasa itu kemudian sirna ketika Youngho memelototi dirinya karena telah jujur atas inisiatif mencium Haechan. Yeonwoo justru mengatakan itu hal yang memang sebaiknya dilakukan untuk meredam kesedihan sang adik ipar.

"Haechan, apa kau lapar?" Yeonwoo mencoba kembali untuk mengajak Haechan bicara. Ketika tidak ada jawaban, wanita itu memberi isyarat pada Mark agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hasilnya sama, Haechan bahkan tidak merespon pertanyaan Mark.

"Haechan, kau mengantuk?" Youngho bertanya ketika mendapati sang adik menyenderkan kepala di bahu Mark. Remaja itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya alih-alih berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Mark, menuju meja belajarnya. 

"Kesimpulannya, Haechan hanya akan melakukan dan mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan," ucap Yeonwoo pada suaminya.

Mark hanya bisa mematung ketika yang lebih muda telah berada di kolong meja. Entah dorongan dari mana, Mark berjongkok, mengambil tangan Haechan untuk digenggam.

"Di sini bukan tempat untuk tidur, Haechan. Ayo, ikut aku." Mark menarik tangan Haechan dengan halus, membimbingnya keluar dari persembunyian itu untuk kembali ke atas tempat tidur. 

Meski awalnya Haechan memberikan penolakan, Mark akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan yang lebih muda dengan mengatakan ia akan menemani Haechan. 

Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu bangkit dari duduk, berniat meninggalkan kamar. Namun Youngho terlihat berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan dan mencari sesuatu. Sibuk dengan sebuah benda meski istrinya berkata itu tidak perlu.

"Aku akan keluar setelah dia tidur," ucap Mark ketika Youngho telah meletakkan sebuah cctv portabel di sudut yang bisa menangkap ke arah tempat tidur hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila Mark melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia toleransi. Kedua orang itu akhirnya pergi setelah menutup pintu.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak akan pergi." Mark memperbaiki tatanan selimut yang membungkus Haechan. Ia masih duduk di atas ranjang dan memutuskan untuk mengusap tangan yang lebih muda karena sejak tadi Haechan tidak melepaskannya.

"Kau terlihat manis saat diam seperti ini," Mark mengulas senyum ketika Haechan membuat kontak mata dengannya. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan segera berucap, "Maaf karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tolong, segera kembali kepada Haechan yang sebelumnya. Aku janji akan menjadi temanmu meski kau berisik."

Mark tersenyum, senyuman paling hangat yang pernah ia berikan pada seorang Haechan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Mark menuruti permintaan Haechan yang membuka selimut dan menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya. Ia berbaring menghadap Haechan, masih dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Hyung?" Mark cukup terkejut mendengar gumaman Haechan yang terlihat mengantuk. Ia memberikan ekspresi tanya jika mungkin yang lebih muda membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Saranghae."

ENDED

**Author's Note:**

> It's aneh but it's okay 😂
> 
> Thank you yang udah mampir 💚
> 
> Feel free to follow my others [di sini ya](https://biolinky.co/yourdayssi)


End file.
